Unreachable
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: AU PostHogwarts. People change, that's a fact. Life changed their hearts and now they look for comfort in meaningless nights of lust. Will they ever find real love or is it too late? A bit angsty JL.


**Unreachable**

_**Post-Hogwarts AU. When everything falls apart, they look for an easy escape. Feelings are out of boundaries. Booty call perhaps? It's never that easy, not in real life. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own opinion and even that is mostly share with other minds.**

**Summary: AU. James and Lily never went out on their last year but he had always been hooked on the fiery redhead. Now, it's been a couple of years since they finished Hogwarts and they meet again but they're very different from their selve versions in High school.**

**Will this be their chance for more or was it always a game?**

**A/N: I was feeling too happy about "Dirty Little Secrets" so I decided to go and write this darky one. Lol. My first "M" rated fic. I think is going rather well but I'd love to hear your opinions.**

* * *

Chapter I: Dizziness and Blues

The smoke was heavier than the air in the establishment; the mix of perfume and liquor traveled trough their senses, filling the poetic atmosphere.

Soft jazz was playing in the back accompanying the loud voices, chatting and laughing about trivial topics.

Everyone was too deep in their own conversation to notice the rest. It was just the place to forget about your problems, about life and about reality. You could just laugh it all with a Bloody Mary or a Scotch on the rocks. Either way, it'd still be there tomorrow.

The young auror knew this perfectly well. After all, he'd been coming here every Friday for the last six months.

He remembered when he was just a boy, dreaming to fight injustice with his own hands, to mold the world he wanted for future generations. He had decided long back that he wouldn't conform to a nice little office in the Ministry, to do paperwork and make coffee for the boss to assure himself with a quiet future. He was meant for bigger and greater things and he would prove that to the world even if it meant him an early departure.

The black haired man took a zip of his wine and laugh slyly at his memories. He didn't understand then that being an auror wasn't as poetic and heroic as everyone painted it.

He remember the scratches, he could feel the pain. The fights, the cold sweat running through his body and the dead ones, all coming back to haunt him in his sleep. Green light, green flash, a hump and that's it. Especially that day in September, who could forget?

That's when it became unbearable. As self-pity wasn't a choice, he decided to kill his feelings with buzz. But he couldn't put a foot in the Leaky Cauldron or in Hogsmeade. He couldn't risk people recognizing, trying to talk to him or to even criticize his work. Besides, he feared finding himself face to face with one of the victim's relatives. He didn't want to put a face on his misery. No, that was too much.

Then, he found this place. A muggle facility in the middle of bohemian London. A place where no one knew him or his troubles. There he was just any other guy tired of his job and the crappy life he was living. The perfect façade.

"The usual Mr. Thompson?" asked a chubby old man with a white large napkin his arm.

"Thank you Mario. That would be nice"

The older man nodded and took the empty glass and fixed a new drink, heading towards another client.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a skinny man with a black hat appeared on the stage. He smiled at the expecting audience who abruptly had gone quiet and started his introduction.

"Ladies and company, for the tenth time now, I'm honored to present you one of the greatest musician of our times. With you Mr. Parker"

The people started clapping with enthusiasm as a large man with a silver guitar appeared on the stage. As the public calmed down, the bloke started to play some soft notes in his instrument.

They started simple and then became more aggressive. His raspy but melodic voice sang sad lyrics full of emotion. His passion was almost touchable and everyone could feel it.

It was then that problems seemed so far and unrealistic, even unworthy to put any though on them. Life itself was lost in the blues.

If he didn't know better, he would almost be tempted to say this was real magic. And lately, he felt that statement becoming more truthful.

And nothing was ever more perfect.

Except when she came along.

It was the middle of the second song when he spotted her approximating to her table. The fancy green dress was the choice of this week. Her eyes illuminated the place but she wasn't looking at anyone in particular. On the contrary, that was probably the only time in the nighttime when Mr. Parker could be sure no eyes were on him.

The waiter led the red head to her table, taking off the "reserved" sign of the table as she sat. She took out a cigarette as the man approach to her to light it up. She thanked him while being served her martini.

He smiled lightly at her figure. He'd been watching her for a long time, but her routine always amazed him. He cracked a smile whenever he watched her enjoy the attention she had detested on her younger years.

Funny thing growing up. You never notice it and then one day, it hits you and there's nothing you can do about it. God knows he'd tried.

The read head flip her hair in a sexy manner, making her curls fall on her shoulder. He loved it when she did that; it drove him mad.

She was different. Her beauty had only grown with time. She wasn't cute anymore, she was gorgeous. She was less friendly but more refined. Though her charisma was still there, her warmth was long gone and forgot.

She was the martini kind of girl now. She would light cigarettes and spend her Friday nights into dark places under the heart of the city.

Nevertheless, she'd still drive him crazy and he loved that feeling.

The night went on as his thoughts about her emerged in his mind.

He'd had too many girls and women for his own good. No one was ever this seductive; no one had caught him this way. She was the unrealized fantasy, the one that got away.

The cheers and loud claps woke him up, forced him to join the standing ovation surrounding him. Minutes after the goodbye, some started to leave as the chatting started again.

Trough the dim lights, he watched her ask for the bill and grab he purse.

Now she'd sign the little paper and call on her cell. Her escort of the night would tell her that he's on her way and she'd walk outside for one last smoke and mount on the expensive car of her date to his house. She'd pleased him and be left unsatisfied, hoping for the next Friday to be different.

He decided that maybe tonight it would be different. He changed his position on the circular rounded sit at the bar, took a last zip of his whisky and standing from his stool, walked towards her.

The woman was looking for her lipstick when a male familiar voice called her name.

"Hello Evans. Long time no see, eh?"

The woman grinned. She recognized that voice too well. That cocky style was unmistakable.

She'd never imagined that she'd be happy to hear that voice again but she was. Those childish games seem so funny nowadays, she almost missed them.

She would play with him though, not letting him read her mind. She fixed a cold stare, those that make any emotion impossible to be comprehend.

She turned slowly towards the man, glancing at him up and down.

"Potter" she finally said "After all those years and you still can't stay away, uh?"

He notice how her curls danced on her shoulders. He did that smug smile of his, the one he'd learnt to master back in high school. If she wanted to play games, he wouldn't let her win that easily.

The charming boy leaned forward barely living space between their faces and, almost in a whisper he said

"Lily, you should know by now; you are simply irresistible."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you like it because I really do. It's slightly based on the song "Mr. Brightside" thought is not a songfic. If you don't get how that is related, visit my livejournal (homepage) and I'd also appreciate some feedback there.**

**Reviewers rule in my world! **


End file.
